Using our computer controlled scanning system, PIQUANT, it is planned to pursue the detailed quantitative study of the banding pattern of human chromosomes, both in "normal" and "abnormal" individuals. We propose to establish the exact position of all major bands (with their corresponding variances) and the amplitude of each band (with their variances) for "normal" individuals. This means taking several cultures and cells of each individual. The computer programs to measure the bands in a cytogenetically and mathematically meaningful way to analyze the results in a statistically valid manner will be written as part of this work. To do so the banding profiles will be resolved into Gaussian components by an optimization prodecure which will attempt to take the Paris Convention banding into account as a template. The sucessful programs and procedures may be adapted for use with the computer microscope which has been installed, as an alternative to the use of negatives. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Neurath, P.W., G. Gallus, B. Horton, W. Selles. "Automatic Karyotyping at Tufts: Progress and Perspectives" Proceedings of the Workshop on Automated Cytogenetics, Asilomar, 1975. In Press. Neurath, P.W., J.F. Brenner, and B. Dew. "A New Image Digitizing System at Tufts" Proceedings of the 3rd Annual New England Bioengineering Conference, May, 1975.